BROKEN AFFAIRS
by rmlawson78
Summary: Sometimes we make decisions that are not always the best, but then we realize them a little to late! Sucky Summary I know, although I promise it's not that bad!
1. Chapter 1

_**BROKEN AFFAIRS**_

Emily looked up from sleepy eyes at her fiancé leaning in for a goodbye kiss, she thought to herself hopefully they will get called out for a case so she would just not have to think about her relationship with him! As she watched him walk out of the room she rolled on to her back looking at the ceiling wondering how she had come to this point.

So much had happened in the past year her best friend married the love of her life making that night seem to bring her own realizations come into perspective thinking that Morgan had finally manned up about his feelings, she had left the BAU, she moved to London to run INTERPOL, she had gotten engaged to Hotch, Strauss had died, & now she was laying here in bed once again after vowing she would not give in sleeping with him on one of her visits to the states for business.

As she looked at the sparkly diamond on her finger she just grinned thinking how Aaron who had always made things so difficult for her while she was at the BAU, but something had changed after she came back from the dead and something had definitely changed when she told him she was leaving! She remembered how the week she was leaving Aaron told her how he had really felt about her and that he couldn't fathom not going any longer without her. She had told him that she was very flattered, but at that moment she could not reciprocate his feelings…..she said; sure I care for you although my feelings are quite different right now. Hotch had just looked at her to say I know your feelings are for a man who just keeps taking you for granted, he said damn-it Emily Morgan is a fucking fool!

Emily was brought back to the moment by a her phone vibrating on the nightstand, as she swiped her finger across the screen she saw the text message she had missed and answered to hear Aaron's voice on the other end…..she said: Aaron you just left how could you have already missed me…..he hesitated a little to say Emily I am so sorry but…..Emily thought thank god they have a case…Emily asked what are you sorry for…..Aaron let out a grunted sigh saying he would be flying out to the NYC field office for an internal investigation meeting which would take several days, Emily this is totally ruining our time together I just wish you had more than 3 days here this time. Emily tried not to show the relief in her voice before she told him it is ok, that this way she could catch up with everyone else and reminded him she would be back in a month for their wedding…..through gritted teeth as she realized it was only a month till their wedding day…..Hotch said I know Emily but I am just sick and tired of us being apart, but before he could go into the same old spill about her moving back state side she stopped him to say Aaron I am not having this conversation with you again….I am not leaving INTERPOL & I am not moving back anytime soon, we both agreed our careers take precedence right now! Aaron just huffed in the phone with a low I love you, but all he heard was Emily tell him she would speak to him tonight and then she ended the call.

Emily laid there knowing she was such a coward lying to him, why couldn't she had just told him last night what her real reason was for coming here, but when he had started kissing her and worked his fumbled hands across her body she figured what the hell, it was not like she was going to be jumping right into someone else's arms after she finally got the nerve up to just tell him! Emily looked back at her phone to check her missed message….it was an unknown number…she picked the icon to look at the message that said: _Hey Princess, I was wondering if you are free for lunch today! ; ) D….._with the grin of what looked like a cherished cat she replied back…._Sure, what time?..._a few seconds later the phone vibrated again…_Great, if you are ready now we could meet now and catch up if not how long would it take you to get ready? D…_ she looked at the response to say…_D, give me about an hour! Em….._he responded back with….._K, I will be there to pick you up then! xoxoD….._she looked at his last response with a giddy feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

Emily jumped out of bed to make herself acceptable, hell who was she kidding she wanted to knock his socks off, considering they had not seen nor spoken to each other in almost 5 months since Strauss's funeral, and even then they only said a simple hello and goodbye…..but if looks could kill, he had already murdered Hotch with his looks as he had his arms wrapped around her during the affair. Emily hurried to brush her teeth, take a shower & shave, then she jumped out dried her hair, and started putting on her makeup, & then she stressed even more what the hell was she going to wear….all she had was comfortable clothes and business attire, since she would only be here for 3 or 4 days she hadn't decided on needing to dress to impress anyone…..for fucks sake this was just Morgan, why was she stressing over what he thought it did not matter anymore she was with Aaron…..YES…..she was with Aaron and she thought how bad this would look, but then again they were just old friends who were having lunch together for old time's sake!

Emily had just buttoned up her jeans when she had heard a knock at the door of her suite, this was one of the times she was ever so grateful she thought that it was appropriate thinking that she would not stay at Aaron's house until after they were married, but then again she was just having lunch with an….she paused thinking what was Morgan really? She heard him knock again but a little louder, as she ran over to the door to let him in she took a giant breath in when she opened the door their he stood with that glistening smile and his arms wide open telling her to come here…..God she just about jumped in his arms…that's when she realized she was still holding her breath she let a labored breath out as she felt him squeeze her into him so tight…God he smelt so good and felt even better….Lord how she had missed his arms or him touching her period….as if coming back to her senses she pushed away from him enough for him to see the sparkling little diamond of her left ring finger and their went his smile and it was almost as if a storm erupted in his eyes, but it vanished just as quickly as it had come!

As the SUV pulled out into the main traffic, Emily asked so where are you taking me to eat? Derek looked at her with a slight grin, saying well since you are the fancy international jet setting CIA/INTERPOL head who makes all the money I thought you would be taking me out to lunch instead….with one quick punch to the shoulder, he flinched at rubbing at his arm as if hurt by it….to only chuckle saying their she is….God I have missed you Princess (Derek thinking about what an ass he had been is the only reason he had missed her so much)…..Emily just let out a slight chuckle saying she had missed him as well. (Thinking to herself how much she had really missed him)…..Their endless banner went on throughout lunch and on into the evening while they had found themselves sitting on a park bench overlooking the capital. Derek looked to Emily again trying to muster up the courage to ask the question that he had been dying to know for months, but he didn't want the day they had already enjoyed to be ruined …..so instead he asked her if she wanted to spend the evening with him? Emily's eyes about popped out of her head before she could answer his question…..Derek said: I mean not like spend…spend the evening I meant….hell I mean I do not want this to end can I take you to a dinner and a movie Emily?...Emily looked at him curiously but thought hell why not Aaron was going to be gone and she had no other plans except for some files to review before her meeting tomorrow for work, but she knew the other part of her just didn't want this to end either…..she had missed being around him….she missed their friendship…hell she could not kid herself she just missed him period!

They had managed to down Chinese from their favorite place since they had realized the movie they both wanted to see started at 8:30pm and then the next showing was not until 12am…So as they sat in the theater enjoying the previews for upcoming films Emily noticed threw her peripheral vision that Derek kept glancing at her, then he would sigh, and then he would rub his hands on the thighs of his jeans…..she slowly turned to look at him giving him a look of concern to say are you alright….are you feeling the after effects of the Chinese! Derek just kindof laughed shaking it off to say no I…I….I…just but instead of saying anything he just put his arm around her and pulled her towards him as if, she knew what he wanted she just leaned into him snuggling herself into his chest to watch the movie…. (Yes this did feel like old times….yes she was thinking things an engaged woman shouldn't be thinking…..& yes Derek did have other thoughts in mind).

As they stepped off the elevator onto her floor Derek kept his hand intimately placed on the small of her back, as they reached her suite door she told Derek it was really not necessary for him to have walked her up. Derek responded with a small chuckle then almost with a grin he said no but a gentleman never leaves a lady to walk alone from a date! Emily just looked at him, then said Derek you do know this wasn't a date don't you…this was just two friends catching up! Derek said no, but…..he then placed a chaste kiss on her lips for a few moments, to step away look at her saying now it was a date!

_**OK, NOW WHEN I STARTED THIS I HAD ONLY PLANNED ON IT BEING A ONESHOT, BUT I REALIZED I COULD DRAG THIS ONE OUT A LITTLE BIT….YES I KNOW IT IS NOT MY USUAL! SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT AND YOUR REVIEWS STATE THE OBVIOUS THEN I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS, BUT IF YOU DO LET ME KNOW! I THOUGHT THIS WAS AN APPROPRIATE STOPPING POINT AND I WILL BE POSTING EVERYDAY UNTIL THIS IS DONE WHICH I PLAN ON BEFORE I LEAVE THIS WEEK! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BROKEN AFFAIRS CHAPTER 2**_

Emily just stood there with her mouth slightly gaped open watching him walk away into the elevator thinking what the hell just happened! As Derek turned around he could see Emily standing there with a stunned look on her face he just grinned watching the elevator doors close thinking to himself how she has not even seen shocked yet!

Emily laid there tossing & turning trying to get the day out of her mind….knowing that she had already made a decision with who she was going to be with, and all be shit if Derek was going to swoop in like a vulture to make his intentions known now…he had another damned thing coming to him it was too fucking late or was it!

Somewhere between all her tossing and turning, her early morning call from Hotch wanting to know why she had not answered any of his phone calls last night, & now being late for her own meeting at the capital only made her morning even more shitty! Several hours later as she sat relaxed in the back of the town car that had arrived back to pick her up her cell started going off…..she looked at the screen to see Aaron's face she had thought about ignoring it but she knew how persistent he could be, so she answered…Yes Aaron what can I do for you…Aaron could tell something had been different about Emily this time around not just her demeanor but her whole attitude toward him had changed, she was short toned and her attention seemed to be somewhere far away from anything to do with him…..between yesterday's phone conversation to this morning's call that lead to a right out screaming match about how she was sick and tired of his constant nagging of wanting to know her every move or who she had been with. She guessed maybe it did not help considering that he had talked to JJ & Garcia yesterday when he had not gotten ahold of her but knowing they knew nothing was only her benefit, Aaron would be livid if he knew she had spent the whole day with Derek, hell she was pissed she had let him charm her….or was she?

When Emily went to step off the elevators towards her suite she saw none other than Derek sitting there like a little boy lost…..she just shook her head watching the smirk on his face when he saw her. She asked him how long he had been waiting as he said not long, but I have friends to in high places who let me know things plus I paid your drive to let me know when he was picking you back up to bring you here….she just laughed as she opened the door and what would you have done if I had decided to go somewhere else besides here afterwards…..he said; then I guess I would of still just kept waiting for you! Emily went to set her things down of the entry table and preceded to take her heels off as she could sense Derek was close behind her she almost jumped trying to get to the kitchenette to poor herself a drink to calm her raging mind at the moment. She heard Derek almost making a low chuckling sound as she turned to offer him a drink she was met with his beaming smile and very toned body mere inches away from her, God how he made her feel things in places she shouldn't be!

As she made another quick move towards the seating area she made sure she sat in the wingback chair to keep her distance from him, if as almost he saw what she was doing he sat casually on the end of the sofa nearest to her. Derek I have no problem with you visiting, but I think it would be best from now on if you called instead of just showing up or assuming I would be somewhere! I am flattered….but along with this I am really trying to figure out what you want from me or what you are expecting especially after lasts nights comment….she looked at him as expressionless as she could possibly do so…..he just snickered and shook his head to say…..Princess I was awe struck after we made love when we left JJ and Will's wedding, I was a damned fool last year when I let you leave my bed that morning before you left for the airport and I was a fucking idiot when I once again left you in London during the Olympics, but dammit to hell if I am going to watch you marry a man you do not even love nor even want to be with…..I know Hotch loves you and has for years, although if you tell me you have fallen in love with him and he's the one I will let you be! But Emily I have a hard time believing after the things you said to me in those precious moments you gave me that you could ever want him like you do me that is if you still do feel that way!

Emily's heart was about to pound out of her chest as she was trying to assimilate what he had just said….was he saying what she thought he was saying?...Was he trying to make claims on her now after all this time?...Did he really love her and it has taken till now for him to show it…..well he had definitely shown it before that is several times before and damn you foolish mind….do not let him have the benefit of the doubt….he had his chance and he walked away!

As if to see her questioning herself Derek knelt down in front of her grabbing and holding her hands saying Emily all I am asking is for you to find it in your heart to let me have my chance, I know I hurt you and I know I do not deserve one….but please do not marry him…please just let me show you….please don't make yourself suffer just because you do not want to be alone…..please stop trying to make me jealous by being with him…..I know you are only doing this because you think this marriage can be approached as a business decision, I had hoped after Doyle you would never mix business with pleasure, but maybe I do not know you like I thought I did….! Emily I need to know did I break you so much you would let yourself be viewed as a business asset instead of a woman who deserves to be loved and adored!

Emily just looked at him dumb founded….it was as if he had read all of her inner most thoughts, had she let her own feelings reflect this much?...If he could see or figure this out what about the others…..she took a deep breath and told Derek I think it is time that you left before we say or do something that we are only going to regret! Before she could say the next word Derek had her pulled down to him kissing her fervently…without a single hesitation she pulled away from him smacking him in return!

_Ok I am deciding whether I will keep this up, since I really did not get responses from anyone so just let me know! R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BROKEN AFFAIRS CHAP 3**_

Hotch sat on the plane looking out the window wondering what the hell kind of mess he had gotten himself in with Emily…..he loved her even though it was only a one-sided kind of love. She cared for him he knew that much but the arrangement they had come to was really only benefiting him more so than it was doing her any good. When she had even agreed to have a sexual relationship with him he thought that she could fall for him, but he knew differently, because when they were finished she would roll over and cry herself to sleep thinking he was completely unaware.

Hotch thought that maybe coming back a day early would give them some time to talk and figure things out….Lord only knew he could not handle another screaming match with her like they had on the phone that morning. But damn that woman she just drove him insane, everything about her made him crave her….even when she was mad at him! As he made his way off the plane he couldn't help but feel something sickening in his lower gut….something just didn't seem right!

Aaron is that you….He heard a very familiar female voice say as he was walking through the tarmac to baggage claim, as he looked up he saw Beth walking towards him…..the last person he ever expected to speak to him especially after the way he had done her. Hey Aaron how are you…..she hesitated for a few but leaned into give him a hug as they pulled away from each other Aaron said I am good how about you? Beth said she was good and that she had flown in for the week to take care of some family issues. Hotch really didn't know what to say except well maybe we could have lunch sometime this week if you are not too busy….she said that would be great… You know Aaron I have really missed you and was hoping that maybe I would get a chance to see you while I was in town, because I really need to talk to you about something's…..Hotch knew good and well what she wanted to talk about or at least he thought he knew what she wanted to talk about.

They started to say their goodbyes…..Hotch said how about we meet for lunch tomorrow about 12:30pm at our usual place! She agreed saying that would be nice, oh and Aaron what about Emily! Hotch hesitated for a few saying she was in London and that this was just lunch between old friends….and that Emily wouldn't mind! (Although he knew that was a lie Emily wasn't leaving for another 2 days…he thought maybe he really had been too eager to rush things with Emily, maybe he needed to hear Beth out!) They hugged once again and parted saying they would see each other tomorrow…..to each go their separate ways.

In the cab ride to see Emily Hotch knew what he had done was wrong, but he knew his relationship with Emily was going nowhere and that even though she had agreed to a sexual relationship with him….and even marry him…..he knew she would never truly be happy and would never truly love him! He thought even as he was stepping off the elevator that maybe he had been wrong to end things with Beth by cheating on her with Emily for all those months! As he opened the door he could hear a very familiar voice talking…saying only things a man says to his lover when he has wronged them….when he rounded the corner he heard Emily tell Morgan that she thought it was time for him to go, but when he saw Morgan grab her to only pull her down into him to kiss her so passionately he only say red, but before he could move Emily had pulled away and smacked him across the face begging him to please just leave. Hotch said….I think it was time you did as you were told Morgan! Emily looked at him as if in shock then back to Derek who seemed to be pleading with her with his eyes to please not do this!

Hotch walked toward them as Emily started to get up Derek held her a little tighter then letting go but squeezing her hand then as she reached for Hotch's arms to turn back and look at Derek saying I am sorry Morgan but I made my decision, then turning back burying her face into Hotch's neck while he wrapped his arms around her trying to assimilate what had just actually happened. Morgan heard her muffled cry into Hotch's chest which only made this even worse, because he didn't know if the cry was from heartache or from not wanting to let him go! Morgan got up walked past them as they did not pay any attention to him…..as he passed into the entry way he pulled out something Emily had given him years ago on a plane ride home! (That simple gift from back then was his first clue into the heart of this woman he loved so much, but he knew she would understand its meaning when she found it laying here.)

Later that night after a very heated argument Hotch finally gave Emily an ultimatum of either marrying him or just end this sorted charade for once and for all. Hotch really did not know what had or had not happened between Emily and Morgan but he knew it was more than them just being partners…..that was the one thing he had left to her to tell him exactly how far and what kind of relationship they had had or where still having! Emily really did not know what to say to Aaron or how to feel after he had pretty much belittled her from one end to the other for being a heartless bitch for only using him for her own convenience! She kept asking him what had she done for him to be so fucking cold hearted to her, and all he could do was ask her once again how long she had been fucking Morgan behind his back!

_Ok once again your R&R are much needed for me to finish this or ideas thanks Liz and Lulu for your input love you two! Of course thank you Paullyn6 for always being so encouraging to me you are fabulous! So I hope you all enjoy! This was more of a getting the point across from another character's POV._


	4. Chapter 4

_**BROKEN AFFAIRS CHAP 4**_

Emily walked away from Aaron before more tears streamed down her face she was vulgarly sick at this moment and could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat! As she shut the bathroom door she leaned against it as if it were the only thing holding her up…..to only find herself sliding down to the floor to wrap her arms around her knees while she just looked up at the ceiling trying not to weep….she thought what the hell was she even crying for…..she had just been given her freedom….but then it all hit her she had not only destroyed one relationship today…but two! That must be a record for the average person, she knew Derek would step aside and do as she wished, but Aaron had showed her a whole other side to himself….not only did he reveal how she made him feel, he also confessed that he had been still seeing Beth even after they had gotten engaged, although he kept telling her that he had ended things with Beth way before him and her had started going out…..oh how wrong she had been for trusting him. Of all the people she never thought Aaron would be the deceptive one, she knew that she had treated this relationship more like a business deal, but she had given way more than he ever had. Emily honestly wanted things to work with Aaron, she had tried as hard as she could even though she was thousands of miles away and when they were together she made sure she let him feel like he was the only man for her.

All until this visit had she not been so forthcoming about pleasantries, it all had started about a month ago when Aaron had come to visit her for a long weekend. He thought it was a good idea to spring the whole let's have a baby together to bring us closer. Just the thought of it now sent cold chills through her spine….looking back at it now the past six months with Hotch really was another thing to pile on-top of the biggest mistakes she had let happen in her life. She knew it was going to only be a matter of time before her biggest secret came to light that she had been hiding for the past seven months…..hell even longer than that….the secret that seemed to take away another piece of her altogether!

Hotch could hear her sobbing through the door, he wanted nothing more than to go in there and take her in his arms to apologize for being a complete dick but he knew that there was no turning back now after the road he had already carved into her broken heart. He knew Emily had tried, he knew that Emily's heart had already been through the ringer, but what he didn't know was how truly broken she really was. If Hotch had really known the prior events that had really taken place over the past year and a half in Emily Prentiss's life oh how differently life would have been! As he took his turn to go gather his things he laid the note down on the nightstand explaining how he felt and what they should do from this point on….he knew he could not face her now that she had seen a rare glimpse of the real Aaron Hotchner as he made his exit planning on no return!

It was almost midnight by the time Garcia was dropping her chocolate God of thunder off at his house…..he had called her shortly after leaving the hotel asking her to come out and keep him company that he needed someone to talk to or just simply someone to give him a little friendly advice. Garcia was all too happy to get to spend the evening with Derek knowing that he had been so distracted over the past several months that he wasn't even flirting with her like he usually did with their ridiculous sexual banter as usual! She thought that Derek would spill his guts about what was bothering him but he did anything but that…..all he could talk about was that he felt like things where about to change for the better for him and that he thought some life changes where fixing to happen in the path he was taking or he said that he was thinking it was time for him to possibly make a career change at most. Of course this was the last thing Garcia wanted to hear from him…..it was bad enough they had lost Emily to the job but no way in hell could she lose Derek as well, but that right there is when it hit her…she knew Emily was in town and she also knew that Hotch had went out of town leaving Emily "his fiancé" all alone….along with the factor Hotch just happened to be going to the same very place where his ex-girlfriend lived for some supposed last minute meeting! Garcia knew she would need to do some snooping when she got into work in the morning…..things where just too coincidental for her liking. Given that Garcia knew about Hotch still seeing Beth even after him and Emily made their engagement announcement a few months ago, she knew that something just wasn't right….but Emily wouldn't say a word nor did Garcia have the guts to just come out right and ask Hotch about the relationships he was partaking in! Shaking it to the back of her mind so as to not let Derek in on her thoughts she continued trying to get more info on his new revelations he had just sprang on her! Morgan thought he had already shared more than what could be expected to his best friend thinking how much he wish he could just tell her everything….he wanted nothing more than to scream it from the rooftops about how he felt about Emily…it was killing him having to hide so much from those he cared about the most! So as if to notice they both said their goodbyes along with thank you for a lovely evening!

As Derek had made his way in he figured it was best to just not try and think about what had happened today or it would keep him awake all night….even though he couldn't help but feel the ache in his chest from her denying him….but in a way he guessed this was exactly how she had felt every time he walked away from her! He had not much more gotten Clooney brought back in from walking him when his phone began vibrating….he figured it was Garcia saying goodnight again, but to his surprise it was Hotch saying: Morgan I think it is best if the team took the remaining two days off making this a long weekend, you all have earned it! Hotch….! As his phone vibrated again he read the simple words: .I need you! Em….!

Thank you for those of you who responded on here and definitely twitter! Much comfort….I hope you enjoy this one!


	5. Chapter 5

_**BROKEN AFFAIRS CHAP 5**_

Morgan just looked at the message Emily had sent him which sent his heart soring…..he knew she would understand his meaning in the memento he had left. He almost tripped over his own two feet getting to the door before he stopped to reply….Em, I am on my way! Xoxoxo D…..!

Emily looked at the returned message which only made her cry out loud even more….God she knew she needed to start coming clean about her feelings and why she pushed Derek away! But more than anything she needed to know why he waited till now to make his move….What made him think she would forgive him for walking away on three different occasions….but if she was honest she was more guilty of what she had not said then he was for not staying!

Emily made her way out of the bathroom finally after washing her face and decided to change into something more comfortable considering she still had on what she had worn to her meeting early in the day….opting for a comfortable jersey dress she made her way into the kitchenette to poor herself a glass of scotch. She swigged that glass down in just a few sips going to pour herself another one but before she could take another sip she heard the light knock at the door….she went to the door opening it to be met with the open arms of Derek who pulled her into his warm embrace and just held her tightly.

A few hours later Emily woke up not remember how she had managed to end up in her bed to only be wrapped in the arms of Derek, the last thing she remembered was him pulling her into a hug at the door way….but as she laid there listening to him breath she started remembering him holding her while she sobbed uncontrollably in the entryway floor then him picking her up to bring her in here where she had apparently cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Emily whispered out Derek's name to see if he stirred at all…nothing….then she said his name a little louder, making him stir immediately asking her if she was alright in a sleep hazed voice! He turned her to face him seeing her puffy redden eyes that still showed a faint tear in them through the light permeating from the bathroom he caressed her cheek tenderly…he wanted to kiss her again but didn't want to upset her anymore. Derek didn't know really what had happened after he left, but what he did know was that he was holding a very shattered version of the woman he held like this…..hell who was he kidding he realized he had not held her like this in almost a year….a year way too long…..a year he could have already made her his….a year that they could have been so happy!

Emily looked into those warm caramel eyes of his that showed so much love but also showed something else she had only seen in his eyes when he held her after making love to her….what that look exactly was she was unsure of but for whatever reason it scared her to death…..she started to speak but he placed his finger to her lips and told her there was nothing she could say that would make him not love her any less! Although as she thought to herself if she was a wise woman she would never tell him anything but he deserved to know what she had been avoiding all these months…..Derek I have to tell you something as she eased herself out of his arms to try and get away for fear of his reaction…..he could tell she was uneasy and that she acted almost afraid of him when she balled herself up into the chair sitting near the bed. Derek I do not know how to say this but just to….well to…to…just…..Derek I had a baby….and….and….well I had….Derek looked at her with disbelief when had she had a baby he knew he had not been around her in several months…but he definitely knew she was not pregnant at Strauss's funeral…..his thoughts wondered off because before that he had not seen her since the Olympics last year…..last year it started adding up….what was she exactly saying to him? Emily started again knowing she needed to just say it fast so as to not stop and just get it over with….Derek I had a baby…but….once again Derek interrupted her moving closer to her off from the bed Emily are you saying what I think you are saying….please tell me it's our baby and not someone else's! Emily's breath caught in her throat as he had come and pulled her into his arms to the bed….Derek could feel her stiffness but preceded into his inquiry…..EMILY TELL ME IT IS OUR BABY…..!

With the faintest voice she said…..yes she was ours as tears streamed down her face. Derek's eyes narrowed as he started to let her go she fisted the material of his shirt and sobbed into his chest…Derek I am so sorry….I'm sorry….so sorry…..I wanted to tell you when you came to work in London for the Olympics….I had planned to tell you that morning after we had spent the day before in bed and all night together….but as you know I woke up alone to find you were already on a plane back home! Derek looked at her in dismay as she had gotten back up away from him making her way to look out at the D.C. skyline…..with more hesitation in her voice that was quivering she said that's when I knew I could not handle this anymore and I sure as hell was not going to let you walk out on the baby like you had me.

Derek sat there for quite some time before he said anything to her…but when he did he knew she was going to hate him even more than she had ever before….! Emily you said she was our baby…where is she? Not given her anytime to answer did you give her up for adoption or no let me guess you had another abortion….because you just "COULDN'T HANDLE IT"…the smite in his words were worse than any dagger that could of sliced through her at that moment…..FUCK YOU DEREK MORGAN…..JUST FUCK YOU…..she rushed out of the room into the…then no she turned around as he stood in front of her…..for your information I cherished all 39 weeks I had with her….when I went into labor I thought about calling you because I was scared to death….but then next thing I knew I was being wheeled into the OR for emergency C-section since she was in distress…..she choked trying to get the next few lines out tears streaming down her face….they knocked me out completely saying there was not time for an epidural they needed her out now! By the time I woke up again several hours later I was in a room with two nurses and the doctor was sitting beside my bedside….I….I….I knew something was wrong…..I asked where she was…..but all they kept telling me was how sorry they were for my loss…..that they had done everything they could possibly do…..they said she was tangled in her umbilical cord and it had cut off her air supply for way to long.

Derek stood their looking at her with what now was tears streaming down his own face feeling like the worst kind of asshole their possibly was….he had accused her of killing their baby….but instead it was more like their baby's death was killing her slowly every day from the pure agony of hiding it this whole time…..she hadn't grieved…..she had done what Emily Prentiss has always done….gone and took care of things by herself regardless what the outcome or what toll it takes on her own soul!

Derek reached out for her…but she flinched at his touch and for the second time today she asked him to leave…but this time she said it with a coldness in her voice he had never heard…..as she preceded in saying Derek you and I are not meant to be nor have we ever been….we were only fooling ourselves….I tried moving on but chose the wrong direction….but when I get on that plane tomorrow I won't be looking or coming back again, I am tired of always looking over my shoulder trying to see what is going to happen! I have made a life for myself in London that comes with no strings attached unlike everything here does! Derek asked her to please forgive his foolishness once again while on his knees pleading with her…..she simply caressed his face with her hand bent over placed a light kiss on his forehead then turned and walked to the entry way to grab her coat and purse. That's when she saw the copy of Slaughter House 5 laying under her purse…she knew where it had come from, she glared back at him saying I have no use for this anymore…back then yes, but now its meaning has no place in my life. She just left it laying their as she put her coat on he watched her walk out the door and little did he know but she had just walked out of his life for good!

_**The end**_


End file.
